Tirra Lirra
by Zirofax
Summary: Years have past and Sarahs tried desperately to forget the Labyrinth and it's master, but some things don't go as we want them too. A plot on Jareth's throne brings her back and forces her to face feelings she never knew she had. JxS
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Hey all, this is my first fic in a long time! Critiques are welcome!…

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth and Jareth but I do love them: )

The water in the shallow basin twisted and trembled, it knew when it was beaten. Steadily it began to glow, shining and dancing, the lights reflected around the cold stone room. Slowly, the glow began to dim and change… then shadows appeared. A smirk twisted onto the perfect face of the man standing above the crystal-like water.

He peered down, twirling his hands in an elegant dance, and the water obeyed, dipping and twirling with his movements. The glow deepened into a reddish hue, and the shadows became clearer. They were figures.

"_You think a girl would love a repulsive little scab like you_?"  
"_but she said we was…" _  
"_What bosom companions?… friends_?  
The red flared brightly, then melted into a deeper shade of blue… A figure tossed violently in its sleep.  
"_If she ever kisses you… I'll turn you into a prince_"  
".._You will?" _  
Laughter echoed through the room…  
The figured sat bolt upright, sweat coating his brow and heart pounding. Hoggle  
sighed. Just a dream... just a dream… Laying down he fell back into another  
fitful sleep.

In the aboveground another creature was having a restless night.  
"_Hoggle I need you…" _  
Nothing happened. The mirror and room remained the same.  
The figure slumped back into her cold comforters.  
Then, everything went black.

Back in the room the man chuckled, then bent down to scribble several notes on an ancient map.

"This is going to be too easy… Jareth, you should have known love is the ultimate weakness."

He smiled and went back to his work.

**Chapter 1:**Life as it should be?

Sarah Williams blinked. Hadn't she been here before? She could swear that this street looked the same. Then again, so did everything in New York. This had to be the millionth time she's been lost since she moved here two weeks ago.

She was 23 now, a recent college graduate, and finally off to live on her own and make her way as an actress. Of course, she hadn't been called back for a single audition… but she was Sarah! victor over the labyrinth and that bastard Goblin King, and she was also stubborn as hell! She would find a job, she was sure of it. And she'd be damned if she was going to let something like the streets of New York to get in her way, they were nothing compared to the twists and turns of the labyrinth. The thought put a smile on her face as she confidently strode to who-knows-where.

Three hours later she found her self smack-dab in the middle of central park. She was late for an audition and frustrated as hell. "It's not FAIR!" she screamed at a near-bye group of pigeons that promptly took flight.

In a huff she sat down on the nearest bench and massaged the bridge of her nose. "_Sometimes, life just doesn't want to go your way, does it?" _she thought bitterly to herself. Her previous bravado had faded, and she was left only frustrated. It's funny how emotions can change so quickly, and Sarah was no exception. She sighed glumly, leaning back against the hard bench. _This is silly, what am I doing with my life? Dear god, do I even have any acting talent?_ She slammed her fist grumpily into the course plastic she was seated on. _Maybe I should have just listened to Karen and never moved here. Dad always agreed with her, maybe there was some truth in what she said._ She thought glumly, staring up into the clouds that moved to cover the sun. "Hah," she laughed, "just my luck."

Though, as the first drop of rain hit her nose, she was reminded of the night she wished Toby away. It felt like so long ago, like a dream. Or a nightmare, she thought bitterly. What if it really was a dream? What if I am just some stupid girl with her head in the clouds?

She wrinkled her face in worry, she sounded like Karen. DAMMIT! She thought furiously, how dare she come into my life and tell me what I can and can't do? Then more quietly she thought, why do I let her?" She sighed. She always figured when her mother left her, that there must have been a hole, a place that could never be filled no matter how hard she tried. And she had tried, time and time again with Karen. All she wanted was someone to understand, someone who wouldn't fight with her or point out her shortcomings. Karen's just like his royal pain in my ass, the high and mighty Goblin King, she thought with a smirk. Immediately she reprimanded herself for bringing up the Labyrinth for the third time today.

"Excuse me miss?" A cultured voice spoke above her. Sarah jumped violently. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you weren't moving, and well, it's pouring rain, and I wouldn't want a pretty think like you to catch a cold."

Sarah flushed a deep red, and looked down in embarrassment. She was soaking wet, what in the world had she been doing??

"Miss?" The voice spoke again.

Sarah remembered thinking how lovely the voice was, and how it seemed to strike a memory somewhere. She looked up. Standing above her was an incredibly handsome man, wearing an odd yet attractive grey suit. His dark blonde hair was pulled back with a scarlet ribbon, and it reached halfway down his back. He held a large black umbrella in a gloved hand as he bent forward to cover her up with it. Sarah gawked, then caught herself. Here she was staring at a man (and incredible handsome man, she reminded herself!) ogling him like a hormone driven teen!

She smiled up at him, "Thanks for your consideration, but I'm ok, I just got a little distracted. I should probably get going." She moved to stand up.

Silently he offered her his hand, staring at it a second, she took it and stood up. "Why don't you let me call you a taxi?" He looked at her rather concernedly.

Sarah thought for a moment, then agreed.

"What's your name?" She asked quickly. He looked down at her and smiled (god he was handsome she thought subconsciously) "Dorian Hywr"

She smiled back at him. "Mine's Sarah. Sarah Williams."

Unknown to Sarah, but most certainly know to the tall suited man, a great tawny barn owl sat in the nearest tree, fuming in the rain. Dorian looked towards him, and smirked. The owl ruffed it's feathers indignantly, and stared back. With a cynical bow, the meddling Fae promptly disappeared.

-Love is the ultimate weakness, and you shall pay for your folly. -

-------------------------

Back in the labyrinth, in the safety of his private chambers, Jareth was in a rage. How Dare he!! The bastard, just what was he up to, talking to, never the less touching HIS Sarah. He conjured a crystal and threw it against the wall, watching the tiny shards shatter and disappear. He slumped into a chair and began absentmindedly taping his finger on his leg.

How in the world had Dorian, the troublesome crowned prince, known about his Sarah, let alone visited her? Out of all the Fae Court, Jareth was the only one besides the High King who had the power to transport to different worlds at will. What was he up to? A knot found it's way into Jareth's stomach. Something was wrong, and he had no idea how to address it. Wars, plots, games and puzzles, but which was this?

Whatever it was, he feared for Sarah's safety, though he would never admit it. And he couldn't confront her about the encounter, not after all these years, not with her hatred of him. He cringed inwardly, the pain of her rejection still burned. How she cursed him and blamed him, and then taken everything he had. His pride, his status in the Fae Court; something that he had worked so hard for. The memory was still fresh in his mind, and his chest ached. The memory of why he was master of this god-forsaken labyrinth. All his respect, gone: and the humiliation burned afresh. Yet he didn't blame her, he couldn't. And he cursed himself over and over again for repeating past mistakes, for caring for mortals.

----------------------------------

A mile or so away, in a small hut, Hoggle sat absentmindedly in front of the fire. He too had entertained an unexpected visitor. A tall, cloaked man had delivered the most hopeful news Hoggle had heard in all his wretched years of working under the Goblin King. His dreams had been offered to him, and all Hoggle needed was the courage to betray the one he hated, and lie to the one he loved. He looked down at his wrinkled hand and sighed.

-------------------------------------

**A.N.** Good? Bad? What do you think? This is my second fan fiction, the first being written years ago in middle school. And I have never been one much for typing (I'm and artist! My name on Deviant art is Zirofax :D) Anyhoo, I've had this idea buzzing about for quite some time now, and since I have a butt-load of free-time at work, I decided to start typing it. Hope you like!!

will draw art for feedback! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I hope you like the story so far! Trust me, this plot is different than most JxS out there! This is as far as I have, but I will hopefully have more up tomorrow. If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, please tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth silly! Henson does, and the company is amazing!

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two**: Surprises and old friends

Sarah coughed and stumbled up the steps to her front door. She reached down and fumbled for her keys before pulling them out and pushing them into the lock.

Once inside she threw them aside and walked into her kitchen. Thinking back about her day and the depressing thoughts that went with it, she looked around her humble yet cozy apartment. It wasn't much, but she really did love it here, and it made her feel better and brought her thoughts away from more distressing topics; namely the ones centered around her _favorite _stepmother. Sarah ran a hand through her long chestnut hair. Today was long, but she had managed to meet a gorgeous man. Like prince charming in a fairy tale, she thought with a smile.

That was when she noticed the small blinking light coming from her answering machine, indicating that she had a message. Sarah sighed and picked herself up off the chair, and walked lazily towards the machine. Could it be a call-back? She crossed her fingers. Then she reached down and pushed the little red button. The answering machine came to life, and of all people Karen's voice came over the speaker.

"Sarah? Where are you, it's 6:00pm and I've been trying to call you for over and hour!" She heard her sigh in annoyance.

"Anyway" she continued in a more upbeat tone, "It's Toby's 9th birthday in two days, and he and your father insist that we come and visit you. Perhaps you can show us where you are living and we could go out to a nice restaurant? Oh, and since I'm assuming your apartment's too small to fit all of us comfortably for a couple of nights, we'll be staying in a hotel a couple blocks from you." Sarah balled her fist. "We'll call you when we're in town. Take care." The line went silent.

Sarah stared at the offending machine, then silently retuned to her seat at the table and put her head in her arms. It's not fair, she thought. She couldn't let her father see her like this, and Karen would only use it against her later. If I don't get a job soon I won't be able to keep up the rent, and my bank account isn't fairing too well either. She looked up at the mostly empty fridge.

She moved into her bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the soft pillow. Then she sat up, turned and started rummaging through a drawer in her bed-side table. She pushed away bills, tax reports, and other annoying reminders of her adult responsibilities, and her hand brushed something soft and leathery. She closed her hand around the small book and pulled it carefully out of the drawer.

She looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching, and then reached her finger down to caress the spine of the small book. It was one of the few childhood memories that hadn't been stuffed into a box and packed away. That… and the statue of the Goblin King. Not like she would ever admit it to anyone. During the day she always tried to distance her mind from the labyrinth and it's master, but during the night in the dark with the lonely sirens and shouts of people wandering dark alleys, it was her only comfort. She clutched the book to her chest, and snuggled back into her pillow.

------------------

Jareth sat there, his head propped on his hand, silently staring into a crystal. She was beautiful as she slept, he thought with a smile; and here she was clutching the book, his punishment, to her breast. She didn't know though, to her it was just memories of a painful 13 hours, but a 13 hours that proved that magic did exist.

He studied her face. The eight years since she had defeated him had changed her. Or had they? She was definitely more beautiful, the childish look had left her, and in it's place it left a woman. Her long brown hair was fuller, _and so were other parts of her _Jareth thought smugly.

Reprimanding himself for that train of thought, he turned the crystal around in his hands and surveyed her room. Nothing was amiss, her small vanity that she had brought with her from home was still there, and her curtains were shut tight. She was safe. He banished the crystal from his hand and stared at the wall. Then he heard it.

"Hoggle, I need you." Her sweet voice echoed on the cold walls around him.

He felt a small tug somewhere in his chest and he frowned in jealousy and anger. She would never call him to her, he knew that. Still, she had the nerve to call that cowardly little creature?

The thing was, he couldn't stop her, no matter how he wanted too. When she had defeated him, she had gained some power over him, not that she knew it. When she called Hoggle to her, the small amount of control she had over Jareth allowed her to tap into his power. That's what allowed her friends to be transported to her.

The past couple times, Jareth had managed to block her from calling him, but it took up a lot of his reserves, and left him dangerously weak. Now, he was already tired, and could not deny the dwarf his visit.

-------------------

Hoggle huffed at the fire, he'd been sitting here for hours contemplating the stranger's proposal, when he felt a familiar tug at the base of his neck. Sarah was calling to him, and so soon after the day's odd events! Should he go? He struggled against the pull. He still hadn't made his decision, but felt like it was being made for him. As he felt the slip of his feet leaving the ground, he gave in and let the magic take him to her.


	3. The lady and the Dwarf

AN. Ok, first off I would like to say that I am giving this fic a second shot. I'm very self-conscious about my writing, and I know that there are a lot of issues with it. I like this story though, and I really think that it needs to be completed. R&R is always appreciated.

For all of you wondering about the Hoggle/Sarah thing, I SWEAR it's not what you think, or else… well it's kinda wrong. So stick with me here, and all things will be explained.

Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Sarah was asleep when she spoke the words to call Hoggle.

Disclaimer: I may not own Jare-bear, but I sure do love him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: The Lady and the Dwarf

Hoggle felt his feet hit the floor with a soft thump. He opened his eyes trying to overcome the dizziness that always accompanies a trip to the Aboveground.

He was in Sarah's room, or what he assumed to be Sarah's room. Her vanity stood pushed up against the wall in it's rightful place, and some of the decorations were familiar, but something was different. Then again, Hoggle hadn't been called to Sarah in years. People grow up and change, he reminded himself. In place of the lacey look of childhood, her walls were covered with theater posters and books. There were also stacks of unsorted photographs, some of Sarah, and others of what Hoggle assumed where her friends.

Snapping out of his appraisal of her room, Hoggle abruptly remembered what he was doing here. Where was Sarah? He turned to the corner of the room and peered at the bed. A large lump under the comforter indicated her sleeping form. Well, that's odd, Hoggle thought curiously. She hasn't called me for ages, and now I'm not even sure if she called me at all. Hoggle frowned slightly and tip-toed over to the bed.

"Sarah" He called tentatively.

When she didn't so much as stir, Hoggle reached out a grubby finger and poked her shoulder. Sarah sniffed and brushed her hand over the spot he touched.

"You can't trick me… stupid Jareth…" she mumbled and rolled over.

At this Hoggle grew decidedly more frustrated, and gave Sarah a rough shake to the shoulder.

" 'EY! Sarah, it's me!" Sarah's eyes opened steadily and adjusted to the dim light.

"What's going on, what time it it….. Hoggle!!!" Sarah was fully aware now, and she rolled over to give the dwarf a giant hug. "Oh Hoggle, it's you! I was beginning to think I made everything up. I've missed you all so much!" Hoggle blushed deeply and patted her back reassuringly.

"I've missed ya too Sarah." Sarah broke the hug and sat back, smiling.

"You haven't changed a bit!" She said brightly. "where are Sir Didymus and Ludo? Are they ok?"

It was Hoggle's turn to smile. "Their fine, they probably woulda come but you only called me." Sarah frowned.

" I actually don't remember calling you… well I did, but that was a dream. I guess I must have sleep talked." She turned her head and looked slightly sheepish.

"Well it's just as well, " Hoggle replied "I actually gots something I need to talk to ya about."

"Yes?" Sarah replied hesitantly.

"Well, strange things have been happening in the Underground, I mean, I don't see much of 'em, but ya hear things. There are murmers about things in the High Court, and there is something off in the Labyrinth too. Small thing mind you, but still things that need to be attended too. Just the other day I was about spraying the faeries, and there was less than normal, not that I'm complaining. Then I goes into the door, and theres a brick!" Hoggle spat. "Can you imagine? A brick in the stone walkway? Anyway, these things have been happening, an just the oth'r day I gets a visitor."

He paused shortly, then continued. "Some man in a strange hooded cloak came and made me an offer." He hesitated.

"Yes?" Sarah prodded.

"Well," He continued. "This was one heck of an offer, or I might never have considered it. He… he offered to return me to how I was... before Jareth..."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle bit his lip tentatively. "He offered to make me Human."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooo!, cliffhanger! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I think I'll leave it there. REVIEW please!!!!!


	4. Deal with the Devil

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: Fiction Rated: T

Summary: Years have past and Sarah's tried desperately to forget the Labyrinth and it's master, but some things don't go as we want them too. A plot on Jareth's throne brings her back and forces her to face feelings she never knew she had.

A.N. Sorry for the previous shorter chapter, and the lack of Jareth. He will be there soon, never to fear this is JxS

Also I know this story is a bit different, but I swear it will all make sense!! Just wait and see.

Thank you guys so much for the comments! I'm working on things… hope they are better, but this chapter was a bit difficult to write.

BTW: I know Bowie's eye's are both blue, but they are blue and green for the sake of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just make them my puppets, bwahahaha. (pun intended.) XD

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Deal with the Devil

Dorian smiled. A little push a little shove, and everything will fit accordingly. Soon the bishop and queen will be in place and then….

"check."

-------------------------------------------------

Jareth frowned. Another summons to the High Court, the third in 40 clock turns! He sighed. If his throne hadn't been such a unsavory position, he would have sworn on the High King's throne that someone was plotting against him. Though that wretched Dorian was up to something. Personally, Jareth had no qualms with the crowned prince of the High Court, but Dorian's malicious intent was all to clear... his plan just wasn't.

For the first time, since he couldn't remember when, Jareth felt vulnerable. Someone knew about his defeat in the Labyrinth, well everyone _knew _(otherwise he wouldn't have received so many court summons)_… _just not the specifics. The power Sarah had over him. She was his weakness, his vulnerability, and now it looked as if his secret was the fodder for an unknown fire.

And all of this because of some measly human, some girl had the gall to challenge him to a game, something so irresistible to his kind, and then to beat him at it! Of all things! Then to force him to go against the punishment he was bound to by law to return a child! But she did not only take the child, oh no, by denying his offer she took some of his magic, and unwillingly, his heart. A clever one, she was, and now he was paying dearly for her cunning. He had fallen even lower in the eyes of the Court, and broken several of their laws, something he would pay dearly for. He wouldn't go down without a fight though. He would take a stand against the court, and he would win. Or at least he hoped he would, it most certainly wasn't going to be a pleasant road.

He leaned back into his chair and massaged his forehead with his thumb and index finger. How little though…. he thought silently, how little it would have mattered if she had said yes.

He sat quietly in his throne. The room was silent, lacking the constant shuffling and bufflings that usually accompanied the presence of his goblin staff. Jareth fidgeted thoughtlessly with the hem of his cloak. His strict authority had become a bit lax in the past years, and he constantly seemed distracted to all who approached him. Of course, Jareth was fully aware of this, but he just couldn't bring himself leave it. He was so frustrated and sad at her departure all at once, and he couldn't decide whether to loathe or love her for it. He felt lonely. Not for the first time, it was his constant companion, but Hoggle's presence in her room seemed to amplify his feelings of inadequacy. He snorted at the idea the moment it entered his head. Hah! Him, inadequate? Nonsense.

He summoned a crystal. Just one look wouldn't hurt. It wasn't spying necessarily, just keeping a protective watch. Not that Sarah would see it that way. The thought brought a smile to his face.

The smile immediately fell. Something was wrong. The crystal he held in his head was dark, clouded. Something… or _someone_ was blocking him.

He sat up, frowning. What to do? He thought blankly. I can't just go… the Court defiantly would not approve, and with his current standings? But thoughts of Sarah, hurt, in pain…. He couldn't stand it. In a flash he transformed into a tawny barn owl and flew out the window, determined of his destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Human?" Sarah's shock was apparent, her mind was suddenly thrust into a confusing jumble.

Hoggle nodded. "Well, close to human, not exactly ya see. Well… I guess I was at one point, but the underground changes people…"

Sarah could only stare open mouthed, which later she would find to be embarrassing and slightly rude. Hoggle??… Human??? To Sarah, the word didn't seem to fit. At all. She stared at Hoggle's wrinkled form, and watched as he scratched his head awkwardly. After a brief but strenuous pause, Sarah spoke.

"So," she began, desperate not to offend, when this seemed to be such a delicate topic. " If, say I, went and stayed in the underground for an extended amount of time.. I would look…" She indicated to Hoggle and bit her lip. Uggh, this was coming out all wrong! Hoggle seemed to get the idea of what she was saying though, and blushed through his rough skin.

"Oh!! No, no!" He replied quickly, waving his hands about. "This" He indicated to himself. "…is the result of a spell, a _curse_ put on me by his high and mighty Goblin King. Keh." He spat the name out like it was something vile. Sarah took notice, but didn't comment. She knew how she felt about his royal highness, but felt that now was defiantly not the time to get into it. She was defiantly surprised about this revelation though.

"Jareth did this to you?!" Hoggle looked her up and down.

"Don't be so shocked, you know he's not above changing things to get his way."

Sarah did know. What with the little brother snitching, and reordering time. Though he did say that he did it all for her.

"but, why?" She quickly questioned, stopping the pesky thought in it's tracks.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." Hoggle replied sheepishly.

"go on" Sarah encouraged curiously. "I'm not about to go anywhere."

"Well," Hoggle started. "It stared as I guess all things do, with a girl."

Sarah snorted, which brought a reprimanding look from Hoggle.

"Ya want me to tell this or not?"

"Sorry, sorry! Please continue." Sarah patted the bed beside her, indicating for Hoggle to sit and continue his story. He looked up at her, then graciously hopped up on the bed to take a seat next to her. He seemed to contemplate something for a time, then continued.

"Ya know what? Maybe it's best I start at the very beginning, back when I first came to the underground. Or maybe before that. How much" He looked her in the eyes. "How much do ya actually know about The King of Goblins." The way her looked at her, so seriously, made her sit back and consider the question thoroughly.

"Well I guess not much else than that he's the ruler of a big maze, and a mangy pack of goblins. Oh, and from the book, he steals children that are wished away, and leaves a changeling in it's stead. I guess the book wasn't to descript on the character himself, fairytales seldom go into the workings and what makes the villain tick." She finished, subconsciously biting on her knuckle, deep in though. I don't know much about Jareth do I? He was just another villain, and me, another desperate character learning from her faults. That is how fairy tales go right?

"Well," Hoggle said, "maybe that's where we should start."

-----------------------------------------------------------

In the Underground, the barn owl circled the castle, frantically trying to open the gate to the Aboveground. At first nothing happened, which in itself caused an urge to panic in the ever calm Goblin King. Then an energy seemed to build, and right when he thought he was at the edge of a breakthrough, a sudden bolt of pain overwhelmed him. He blacked out. He was floating, so nice, so calm. It only lasted seconds, but he awoke to screaming pains in his muscles… and a sensation of falling. Quickly he began to beat his wings, regaining balance and slowing from the drop. He weakly made it to the window to his quarters, and collapsed in a bunch of feathers on the ground. Darkness took him for a second time.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Jareth is a Fae, and not just any fae mind you, he was born into a very prominent position in the High Court. His parents both being influential and in cahoots with some of tha high ups. From what I know, they're dead. Killed in some power skirmish-"

"but…I thought Faeries were immortal?" Sarah interrupted.

"Nah" Hoggle said, "Close too, but there are ways to get rid of 'em, or at least make everyone think they're rid of 'em. Anyways, there were always rumors about Jareth's father. Some say he took a liking to changeling women. Women who are raised in the Underground. Now no one knows for sure, but some say that the Goblin King is a half-breed, part-human."

"How would they know that?" Sarah questioned.

"He's got a blue eye. Now it might not mean anything, cause Jareth's certainly gots a lot of power, but a blue is a human color. Not often ya see a sidhe with blue eyes. Course, there are other theories about it's origins. See, there was also this incident." Hoggle took a deep breath. "Not countin Jareth's origins, he was pretty powerful, and very smart. He managed to get himself in high place of power, second seat on the High Court of Sidhe. That's quite the accomplishment. Somethin happened tho, and the details ain't clear, but for some reason Jareth was cast down, made the King of Goblins and the laughin stock of the High Court. Some say that was when his blue eye appeared. That was when the book _Labyrinth_ was created and sent to the Aboveground.

Now he steals children and watches over his measly goblins, and grows more cankerous and spiteful as ever. Now I knows something happened to the guy, and I would feel the need to send some sympathy his way, but I can't bring myself to. Not after everything I've seen, and what he's done, specially to me."

Hoggle sat quietly, and Sarah gave him a reassuring hug. Still, inside she was a mess, confused, she still had no idea what to make of it all. Hoggle seemed ready to continue, and took a deep breath.

"Now the part we come to me. I was a changeling ya see. Jareth came and stole me away when I was a babe."

"I thought he turned the children he took into goblins??" Sarah interrupted.

"That's what he threatened to do with Toby." Hoggle frowned. "Many do get turned into goblins, but there are some odd jobs that you don't want goblins doin. Like me, when I was older, I was put in charge of the stables. No one wants a goblin tending to horses. So I was taken, and sent to live in one of the many small communities in the Goblin Kingdom. I grew up there, never knew nothing of the Aboveground till I visited you. Back then, I had only met Jareth a few times, it was sheer luck for a peasant to meet the king, but I was asked to attend his royal stables. I was 15 then. Spent a good five years workin' there before it happened.

Then, by chance, I met Her."

-------------------------------------

AH! To be continued, because I'm sleepy, and my typing might get incoherent if I keep going. This is what I get for writing Laby fics a 4:00 am. :P

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Wishing you were somehow here again

Hey there! Back from an amazing two year hiatus!

At one point I had this story all planned out- but over the years I've lost some of the specifics. So stick with me as I try to rework it and get back in gear.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: Fiction Rated: T

Summary: Years have past and Sarah's tried desperately to forget the Labyrinth and it's master, but some things don't go as we want them too. A plot on Jareth's throne brings her back and forces her to face feelings she never knew she had.

A.N. Sorry for the previous shorter chapter, and the lack of Jareth. He will be there soon, never to fear this is JxS

Also I know this story is a bit different, but I swear it will all make sense!! Just wait and see.

Thank you guys so much for the comments! I'm working on things… hope they are better, but this chapter was a bit difficult to write.

BTW: I know Bowie's eye's are both blue, but they are blue and green for the sake of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just make them my puppets, bwahahaha. (pun intended.) XD

----------------------------------------------------

"Her?" Sarah shifted slightly on the comforter.

"Yeah" Hoggle whispered distantly. "Rose."

A silence spread over the two, lasting less than a moment, but it felt like forever. Hoggle seemed lost in his thoughts and memories, and ever respectful, Sarah waited.

"Ya see" He started, picking absently at his thumb in a nervous gesture. "When Jareth came to be the Goblin King, his pride was wounded. He was bitter, an' to compensate he kept a lot of fine things around. Riches, liquor, fine horses, fine..." He paused thinking. "Women."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. This was surprising, She couldn't picture the Goblin King's pride faltering. Then a flash of a crumbling castle, and clear crystal ball came to memory. She looked up at Hoggle. "I don't remember many fine things around the castle when I made it there, however I was more caught up in getting Toby back."

Hoggle scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, mind you this was years back. He was different then. Anyways, Jareth's Mistresses seldom left the castle. Ya always only caught glances of them in fine dresses in the windows or the gardens. However there was an exception." He paused to emphasize the meaning of this statement. "Rose always did like the horses. She would come an' visit them.... and in time... me. Sweet little thing she was, with her curly yellow locks an' blushing cheeks." He sighed dreamily. "An' all I could think of was facy me luck that a girl like that would ever look at me."

At this Sarah studied him out of the corner of her eye. Trying to picture him as a human. _How old was he? I wonder, was he tall? What color was his hair?_

"See, tha thing I didn' know then, was that she happened to be on o' Jareth's favorites. If he weren't fae I woulda said that he had deep feelings for her. He found out. He was still caught up in what had happened to him, an I think that the idea of a mere _changling peasant_ attractin more attention than him? He didn't like that one bit." He shook his wrinkled head furiously.

"He came one day, Rose and I were talking and brushin out Oberon the king's personal steed. It was a violent whirlwind of feathers and dust. He transported her back to the castle, an turned to me. Didn't say anything, he was so furious."

"That's when I felt it- the change..." He looked at his hands with what Sarah could only interpret as dismay. "An now I'm like this." He buried his head in his hands. Sarah thought he was finished, and was about to lay a hand on his shoulder when she made out that he was still talking quietly. Straining her ears she leaned in closer.

"Several days later.." He sniffed. "They found her dead in her chambers. She had killed herself." and with that he fell into a volley of broken sobs. Sarah bent over and hugged him till his tears subsided.

She felt a strange bitterness toward the Goblin King, something reawakened from her time in the Labyrinth.

"What do we have to do to reverse the spell?" She said determinedly.

Back in his castle, Jareth had awakened with a pounding headache. He tried to sit up and summon a crystal but nothing came. Still aware he was under the same power block that affected him in his owl form, he made his way towards his chambers on foot. He was in no form to deal with this intruder, and to bring the court into it would only focus unwanted attention on himself.

He needed a plan.


End file.
